


One More Day

by RoguePrincessDanie86



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25004320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoguePrincessDanie86/pseuds/RoguePrincessDanie86
Summary: Ellie made a mistake and ended up loosing Nick. Based on the song by Vast. One More Day.Week 5 of the ELLICKSONGCHALLENGE.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop & Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	One More Day

Based on One More Day by Vast. 

_ Have you heard _

_ Have you tried to understand _

_ It’s all right _

_ It gets easier with time _

_ How are you _

_ Are you ever coming back _

_ I have changed _

_ And I’ve realized I was wrong _

Ellie Bishop watched the procession her seat, gallantry and pageantry, lilies, and roses. She watched as the bride walked down the aisle to the man that she loved but made the worst bad decisions and lost him. Today was his wedding day, and it wasn’t for her. She messed things up and missed him. Cassandra was gorgeous, beautiful in a aline dress with rainbow flowers embroidered down the bodice. Lovely flowers adorned her red hair and beachy waves. She looked like a nymph. And Nick Torres, the groom looked at her with all the love in his eyes. Like he used to look at Ellie, Ellie felt her heartbreak as the couple clasped hands. 

6months ago.

Ellie watched as Nick finished working, carefully putting his stuff back in his bag. Ellie glanced at herself in the mirror. Her left eye was swollen and a gash on his forehead. 

“At least it’s not raccoon eyes,” Ellie commented on her reflection. 

“Ellie, can we talk about the elephant in the room. Please,” Nick said as he walked over to where she sat. “Can we talk about us, please?” 

Ellie sighed. “Nick, there is no us.” 

“Elle, please. I love you, and tonight I almost lost you again.” Nick said in the quiet office. 

“Nick, I’ve gotten beat up before. It is part of the job.” Ellie said, feeling her heart jump in her chest. 

“Ellie, you are the only one I think about. The only future I see. Marriage, Kids, Dogs, the whole nine yards. And the only person who I want it with is you.” Nick said

At that moment, Ellie could pour out her heart or run away. Ellie froze. And ran away.

“Nick, I don’t have the same feelings for you. I have a horrible track record. I am not marriage material” At that point, Nick interrupted her and kissed her hard and passionately. Ellie felt all the feelings, and she loved this man. However, Ellie was afraid to lose him, she had a horrible track record. She pulled away.

“Nick, wait. Stop. We would never work. I don’t love you” Ellie got desperate and pushed him away. “Everyone I love leaves. I can’t risk that with you. You are not negotiable.” 

Nick took a step back as his heart fell to the floor. 

“Ellie, please!!” Nick Pleaded.

“I’m sorry, Nick. I can’t risk you,” Ellie said the defeat echoing in the office. “Nick, you are my best friend. I can’t lose you.” 

Nick felt the tears slip from his eyes and grabbed his bag, and headed out. 

Ellie put her head on her desk and sobbed. 

_ I was wrong _

_ Now I’ll never see your face anymore _

_ Oh my Love _

_ I’d give anything for one more day with you _

_ I’m getting through _

_ I wish you felt the way I do _

_ I have changed _

_ And I’ve realized I was wrong _

The team dynamic changed after that. 

Until Cassandra came bumbling through the bullpen. Or Cassie as the team liked to call her. Cassie was a former Librarian and immediately drawn to Nick. She smiled sweetly and doted on him. Nick preened under the attention, and Ellie liked Cassandra, but the jealousy bubbled in Ellie.

Nick asked Cassandra out 3 weeks after Ellie broke his heart. 

Cassandra came over one evening to Ellie’s desk. 

“Hi, Ellie, how are you?” Cassandra asked quietly, “I was hoping we could get a coffee?” 

Ellie smiled at the woman who dressed with every color in the rainbow. “Sure, Cassie, I would like that.”

A few days later, Cassandra and Ellie were at a cute cafe. Conversation came easily 

“So You and Nick?” Cassandra asked Ellie, and Ellie blushed. 

“I love Nick. We all do, but he and I were never a thing. There was a promise, but I got scared and pushed him away. He is a great guy who deserves all the happiness in the world.” Ellie said as she took a bit of her cheesecake. 

“Even if it is from me?” Cassandra pulled no punches. “I’ve seen you guys.” 

“Cassandra. If things are serious between. , I will not get in the way,” Ellie admitted “I’ve never been a homewrecker. I want what’s best for both of you.” 

Cassandra flashed her brightest smile and waggled her finger. “We are engaged. Nick Proposed last night, and I accepted.” on her finger was a beautiful rainbow-colored ring. Ellie gasped and put on her best supportive face and gushed at the ring.

Flashback to today. Ellie was dressed in a fancy dress sitting with Kasie, and watching the love of her life get married to someone else. The entire office was invited, Ellie was flying out after the wedding. 

The preacher declared them husband and wife. Joyus applause arose, and Ellie felt tears drip down her eyes.

The festivities continue, and finally, Ellie moved from the party and walked outside. Nick saw her leave and kissed Cassie’s cheek and followed Ellie out of the building.

“Hey Ellie, The party is not over yet?” Nick called, Ellie turned and smiled a soft smile. 

“I’m leaving Nick” Ellie “I’m moving back home. I realized I still love you. However, I am not a homewrecker. If you ever need anything. Let me know, and I hope you and Cassie are very happy. “

Ellie leaned forward and kissed his cheek. 

Nick watched Ellie leave; however, Cassie came over, and he hugged her. The bride and groom went back inside, and Ellie watched her love move on without her. 

_ I was wrong _

_ Now I’ll never see your face anymore _

_ Oh my love _

_ I’d give anything for one more day with you _

_ I was wrong _

_ I was wrong _

_ Now I’ll never see your face anymore _

_ Oh my love _

_ I’d do anything for one more day with you _

_ I’d do anything for one more day with you _

_ I’d give anything for one more day with you.  _


End file.
